The Other Last Uchiha
by Spazmodic23
Summary: What if another Uchiha survived? What if she happened to be discovered by a konoha-nin? Will she return to her home village?
1. Chapter 1

"KAASAN! TOUSAN! I HAVE A MISSION!" a preteen yelled. "That's wonderful Sayu-chan!" her mother cheerfully said. Her father smiled at her, and grinning ear to ear the girl bounded towards her room and threw her kunai, shuriken, and other tools in her bag when her father stepped in.

"Sayuri-chan, now that you're going on your first mission, I have something to give you" he said. She looked questioningly towards her father. "What tousan?" "You are an Uchiha, so you have special abilities. I'm giving you several scrolls... yes, I know that's a lot, but I want you to have something to study. I'm expecting you to have the first technique learned when you come back, the Grand Fireball no jutsu, a clan specialty." She grinned and took the scrolls and placed then in her bag. When the time came, she headed to the gates of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves and waited for her team. Masako-sensei showed up first, then Jira-kun, and finally Sato-kun.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sayuri whined. Masako simply smiled gently. "Calm down, we don't want to rush, but we don't want to be late." They set off at a somewhat fast pace. Bouncing from branch to branch, Sayuri thought of her whatever-numbered cousins Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was growing up fast, soon he would graduate the academy. Itachi just got into ANBU, and he was only 2 years older than her!

She was shaken out of her daydream when her sensei told her the team would be setting up camp. She gratefully set up tents and gathered some wood for the fire. Her growling stomach reminded her she had packed one of her favorite foods- ramen! She dug in her bag and pulled out a kettle and a bowl of instant ramen. This would have to do until she got back to Ichiraku's. She started salivating as she thought of the heavenly pork miso ramen. Again, she was jerked out of la-la land by the whistling of her kettle. She grabbed it, poured the water on to her ramen and waited.

After dinner, she pulled out a scroll and started reading. She went through her lineage, and found some weird guy named Uchiha Madara. She continued reading and was horrified by the story. "Ew, how could he do that..." She muttered. "Sayuri-chan! Get to bed! We have some long days ahead of us!" Sato scolded her. She grunted in response and got into bed, snuggled into her covers, and went to sleep.

A few days later, as she was doing her morning training, a message bird arrived. She paid no attention, as she was fine tuning her jutsu. "Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" she yelled as she formed the hand seals. A large fireball shot out of her mouth and incinerated a small pile of leaves. "Crap!" she squeaked and ran to put the fire out.

Masako grabbed the message and unrolled it. She gasped and tears welled in her eyes... this couldn't be true...


	2. Chapter 2

Masako's eyes drifted to the raven-haired preteen and then shut. 'I have to do this...' she thought.

She walked over to Sayuri and just hugged her.

"What's wrong Masako-sensei?" the girl inquired. "Sit down and listen." the older woman replied. They both sat down and Masako cleared her throat and said "Your clan was killed a few days after we left. There is only one survivor... your cousin, Uchiha Sasuke." Sayuri stared for a moment, her eyes welled up with tears, but she nodded to her sensei to continue. "I would bring you back to Konoha immediately, but the killer is most likely still there. The Hokage advised me to leave you in another village, one of our allies, Kumogakure. Your death would be faked, and you would live with whoever takes you in." Sayuri had a waterfall of tears, but still, she kept nodding for her sensei to continue. "We will say you died an honorable death, Sayuri so you will be praised as being a hero to the village." Masako wiped the tears away from the girl's face. "Do you understand, Sayuri-chan?" "H-hai" was all Sayuri could stutter out. "We will leave when you are ready." Masako told her gently.

Sayuri just walked to a stream. She washed her face from the tears and looked at her reflection. 'I will become strong... and someday I WILL come back to Konoha...

A few days passed as they made their journey to Kumo. They jumped among the trees and were making fairly good time. "Let's take a break!" Their sensei shouted. They landed on the ground and sat down. "Urrgh..." Jira groaned "My legs are killing me" "Well, you ARE a ninja, so you gotta get used to this." Sato replied. Sayuri just nodded. She thought she heard something... like rustling. She stood up quickly and pulled out a kunai. She waited in a ready position, when a squirrel crawled out of a bush into their clearing. She relaxed and she let her stance fall.

A scream rang out through the camp. Sayuri noticed who it was. "JIRA!" She screamed. She pulled out a kunai just in time to block a sword that was thrust in her direction. "You'll be a good piece of flesh to sell..." her large attacker hissed. Sayuri jumped backwards as he lunged at her. She looked around and found all her teammates were being attacked. What shocked her most was that her sensei was being matched strike for strike by the enemy she was fighting. Sayuri was becoming livid and found herself charging at the large man who attacked her. The man chuckled, and swung his sword downward to her, but it was too late, she had already sidestepped and delivered a strong kick to the side of his kneecap. She continued with a slash of her kunai towards his throat. Before it could cut his throat, the man smashed his large elbow into her, knocking her backwards. "Heheheh... frisky, ain'cha doll." he sneered. "Too bad you'll lose that when I'm done with ya." She growled and went into a crouched handstand, straightened quickly that caused her to spring upwards, kicking him in the throat, causing the cut she made to widen and bleed more. "You little BITCH!" He roared. He held the sword over his head and slashed at her with rapid strokes. Shallow cuts appeared on her arms, but a deeper one was on her side. She clutched the wound and growled in pain. "Looks like I'll have to kill you, eh doll?" the man said with barking laughter. He raised the sword and got ready to deliver the final blow.

"That's MY line" the girl growled. As he was swinging downwards, she looked up at him with blood red eyes. She moved out of the way and in a flash, had her kunai buried in his throat. Blood was everywhere. He tried to scream, but it was futile as she had pierced his trachea, making him unable to breathe. He fell over onto his back and didn't move, the occasional wheezing coming from him, until it stopped completely.

She looked around and saw both of her teammates struggling, and within a minute, she saw one of them go down, a sword planting itself through their abdomen, blood flying everywhere, even some on her. The other went down a fraction of a second later, blood spurting like a geyser from his body. Her rage hit a breaking point. With this rage, she put her hands into the first seals she could think of.

"GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!" she roared. She inhaled and blew out an enormous fireball, catching both criminals in the blaze. They screamed in pain as they were burned alive, their flesh scorching and incinerating. Sayuri leapt into action to try and help her sensei. She mustered up enough chakra to do one more fireball, and released it in a move of last resort. She saw a smaller fireball hit the man, which gave her sensei time to kill him, but not before being stabbed by a dagger of some sort. "Did I do... ok?" Sayuri muttered before she surrendered to the comfort of the darkness...


End file.
